death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Build VS Red Ranger (DB)
Kamen Rider Build VS Red Ranger is the 17th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Sento Kiryu, the Kamen Rider Build and Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger. Description Kamen Rider VS Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Two leaders in Red fight it out in this death battle! Interlude Wiz: Super Sentai, a popular japanese tv show of transforming superheroes. Nick: Ranging from Kamen Rider, Power Rangers and ...Spiderman? These heroes also have controlled a giant robot of their own, even owning their own team. Wiz: Sento Kiryu, the Kamen Rider Build Nick: And Jason Lee Scott, the Red Power Ranger, he's Wiz and i'm Nick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kamen Rider Build Wiz: Sento Kiryu was once a man named Takumi Katsuragi, a research prodigy at the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, and nicknamed the "Devil's Scientist". He was originally thought to be murdered, though it seems he somehow survived but had lost his memory, except for a single memory left behind which detailed the experiments done on him by Night Rogue. Nick: His face was also altered to resemble a man named Taro Satou. Takumi later escaped with no memory of his past and was found lying down in a strange alleyway by Soichi Isurugi, the owner of the café Nascita. With no identification, he was given the name Sento Kiryu and taken into Isurugi's care, hidden in the secret basement laboratory inside Nascita. Wiz: At some point after being taken in by Soichi, he was provided a Build Driver and a set of Fullbottles that Soichi stole from Faust. During Sento's first fight against a Smash, he had fought by-hand but was beaten to the point where he had no choice but to use the driver. Nick: And on that day forward became his first transformation. Sento defeated the Smash and became known as The Kamen Rider Build. Wiz: To solve the mysterious past of himself, Sento set out an journey as Kamen Rider Build. Nick: Kamen Rider Build has Superhuman Abilities such as strength, speed, and durability. Sento is also a genius and his defining trait is how smart he really is. Wiz: Now you may think that he may be smarter than me, but...that's sort of true. Nick: Wiz, you're smarter than you think, right now i believe that you are more smarter than Boomstick really was Wiz: Hey, that's actually true! Nick: What happened to him anyway? Wiz: Uhhh nothing, i don't wanna talk about. Anyways thanks to Sento's intelligence, he has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. This proves a significant asset in battle, which Sento incorporates into his fighting technique and has built the majority of Build's accessories, as well as all of Cross-Z's equipment, on his own. Nick: So here's what he's really saying, take Iron Man and The Power Rangers and mix them together, yes its basically that! Also Sento is a strategest, being able to outwit even Blood Stalk on two occasions. Wiz: And with his most notable power is called Hazard Level. Hazard Level is a term used by Faust to measure a human's resistance to Nebula Gas. A lower Hazard Level would mean that one would be less able to withstand the effects of the gas, and would have a greater risk of dying. Sento's Hazard Level is Level 3. However, instead of mutating into a Smash, the gas retained his body without side affects aside from memory loss. As result, his initial Hazard Level starts at Level 3, where subjects like him can utilize the Build Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Build. Nick: By using a Fullbottle in his hand without transforming, Sento can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: Rabbit in which allows him to gain fast reflexes, and Gorilla, which allows him to throw devastating punches. Wiz: Sento sets two different Fullbottles into the Build Driver and turns the crank to transform into Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Build, like Kamen Riders Double and OOO before him, can assume a variety of different forms, called Trial Forms, using different combinations of Fullbottles. However, each one has a Best Match with another Fullbottle that creates an especially powerful form. Best Matches usually have unique names in comparison to other mismatched forms, and the caps of Fullbottles indicate what Fullbottle is its Best Match while the finisher of all Best Matches is called the Vortex Finish. Nick: Mega Man Wiz: Yes, but not when you defeat the enemy, instead like a power up from Mario. Sento can choose up to multiple forms like his base form RabbitTank for Reflexes, GorillaMond for Strength, HawkGatling to Fly, NinninComic for Elemental and Jutsu, even knowing how to Shadow Clone itself like Naruto, RocketPanda gives him an Arm Cannon to launch at, FireHedgehog allows him to shoot Fire and Water and it can extend itself. Nick: The LionCleaner balances himself, KeyDragon is the means of Jumping at high places, KaizokuRessya is his fastest form running past the speed of light itself, OctopusLight allows him to create Lightning, and his final form the RabbitTank Sparkling to use unlimited special weapons he uses in previous transformations. Wiz: And his finishing move from that form is called the Sparkling Finish. Which he disentergrates attacks. Nick: Sento also has his own vehicle from the build phone called the Machine Builder. Wiz: Kamen Rider Build is one of Japan's known Super Sentai, he upholds true heroism, defeated many Smashes and Soichi Isurugi also known as Blood Stalk. Nick: He's tanked hits from any Smash any time around him and has once passed a test with a very high IQ Wiz: Sento is very smart, but he's not invincible. Sento has overwhelming confidence in his own skills, so he tends to be proud of his own achievements and look down on others (especially anyone who relies on his inventions), which contributes to his prideful personality. Sento often relies on his own skills to solve problems and never expects sudden assistance from others, so when it happens, he tends to either be surprised or turns them down. Also, Sento can be easily caught off guard when he accomplishes anything or witnesses something unexpected and new which excites him, due to his reliance on his intellect. In this state, he is vulnerable to any surprise attacks. Nick: Not only that, but he's easily attracted that is mysterious and interesting and tends to do a total discovery for it, such as new innovations and anything that brings him closer to uncovering his past. This will continue until either he reaches a conclusion or someone forcibly stops him during progress. Wiz: And seen in Episode 10 of Kamen Rider Build. Sento has no full control of the Dragon Fullbottle as he transforms into Build KeyDragon, which causes him to be electrified by the energy surges and experiences intense pain. Further use of the Dragon Bottle causes his body to be engulfed in flame-like energy which hurts him even more and forcibly knocks Sento out of transformation. This was due to Ryuga's Hazard Level 3 better synchronizing with the Dragon Full Bottle from prolonged use and exposure to its energy, while Sento had never used it before and lacked that immunity. Nick: But there's only one man in the job, Kamen Rider Build at your service! Red Ranger Nick: Before he was a ranger, Jason Lee Scott was already a martial artist who enjoyed teaching others as well. Like his fellow future Rangers, he grew up and lived in the city of Angel Grove and attended Angel Grove High School. Jason taught a martial arts class at Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym, a place that Jason and his friends like to work out and hang out in. Wiz: One fateful day, as Jason finished conducting one of his classes and was chatting with his best friends, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly, an earthquake began across Angel Grove. As Ernie's emptied out, Jason and his friends felt themselves being lifted and teleported along in streams of colored lights. They landed in a pile on top of each other in a strange place. As Jason and the others examined their surroundings, a robot by the name of Alpha 5 approached them. Nick: And later on in there, all five teenagers would become the Power Rangers, and Jason Lee Scott became the leader known as the Red Ranger. Wiz: A fearless leader and owns the Zord themed to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He has superhuman abilities most notable reflexes, as he's flipped over and dodged easily moves from aliens attacking earth. Nick: Not only that but like every other Power Ranger, they carry a power sword and Red Ranger's is no different. It's capable of slicing through anything, including the Sword of Darkness from Tommy Oliver himself. Wiz: And when Lord Zedd had made it to earth to destroy the planet itself, Jason defeated the tyrant with the team and was also able to win a martial arts competition called the Golden Pipe Tournament, and he dedicated his new trophy to Tommy. Nick: Such great friends, and soon later on he would become the Gold Ranger and then forever be back as the Red Ranger. Wiz: Jason's Blade Blaster is the means of shooting from distance to distance, it's even helpful when it came to threats far away. Nick: And then there is Jason's final technique, turning the Zord into the Tyrannosaurus itself. In that form, it was capable of defeating Rita, the rangers long time arch-enemy, but not so much. She was defeated by the Megazord itself along with Goldar. Wiz: Red Ranger has defeated multiple aliens, defeated the likes of Goldar, Rita, Squatt and Baboo, Finster, Scorpina and Lokar, all having been servants to Lord Zedd. Nick: He also was fast enough to dodge Zedd's Lighting Bolts, we estimated that lighting can travel up to 299,792 kilometers per second, we estimated that Jason had to react about the time of 400,550 per second in time to get that out of the way. Wiz: He's also tanked hits from Zedd himself with Lightning and after that he seemed alright. Nick: He's superior alongside Tommy Oliver in everything they both have done against aliens or to themselves Wiz: Jason is the true team leader of the rangers, but he's not really invincible to come with. He can be demorphed after taking too much hits. Gold Zeo powers cannot be sustained for long periods of time, since human beings weren't meant to wield three Zeo Crystals simultaneously and Overuse of the power could kill him. Nick: But at the end of the day, Red Ranger and his team always pull through. Death Battle Takes place around a desert canyon area as Kamen Rider Build is investigating the place to himself. Observing himself around the place. Sento: Hmmm this is quite the strange place i have been Suddenly he stops to see a flash color of red over at the distance Sento: Is that another smash? I should go see it! Kamen Rider Build starts to run off He comes upon and notices it's the Red Ranger and gets in battle position. Red Ranger looks and sees this and gets in his battle position too. Jason: Another one of Zedd's henchman! FIGHT! Red Ranger and Kamen Rider Build start to fight using their fists in which Build gets the upperhand from the Red Ranger, but Jason quickly counters the attack with a kick to the stomach as they trade blows with each other, eventually Kamen Rider Build goes into GorillaMond Form as Red Ranger steps back. Jason: What is that!? Red Ranger is then hit by multiple fiery punches from Kamen Rider Build and is sent back into a distance before Red Ranger got back up and was suddenly strucked by Build's fist again, sending him flying. Build crosses his arms. Sento: Give it up! Red Ranger gets back on his feet and looks at Build. Jason: Never in a Power Ranger's feat should i give up! Jason and Kamen Rider Build charge at each other again, but this time Jason taking out the Power Sword in which he starts to slash Kamen Rider Build all around him and back before trying to stab him, Kamen Rider Build suddenly jumps out of the way in slow motion and back behind him with RabbitTank Mode as Red Ranger gets up he looks around to see Sento running all around like an Afterimage, but really is creating Shadow Clones of himself with NinninComic as they all attack Red Ranger, but after a while Red Ranger starts slashing the clones before the Real Kamen Rider Build comes up behind him in his OctopusLight Mode and electrocutes Red Ranger launching him forward into dust. Kamen Rider Build turns around thinking it's over when suddenly. Jason: Tyrannosaurus! Kamen Rider Build suddenly turns around with his eyes widen now seeing a robotic Tyrannosaurus infront of him with Jason in it. Jason: Glad i haven't forgotten about this The Tyrannosaurus starts shooting energy shots in which Kamen Rider dodges thanks to his reflexes. Sento: I need to think of something on how to defeat him, he's too much for me Kamen Rider Build continues to dodge and strategise on how to defeated the Red Ranger and thinks of an idea. As a oncoming projectile comes homing at Build, Build suddenly transforms into his LionCleaner form and sucks up the projectile into the Vacum then shoots it back out into the face of the robot downing him. Jason: Ugh!? What! Kamen Rider then transforms into his final form RabbitTank Sparkling and performs a giant leap forward punching and kicking the Tyrannosaurus breaking mostly everything and then Drills through the machine itself with his Drill Crusher, suddenly he jumps up into the air and creates a spirling Red and Blue vortex hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks through the Tyrannosaurus and walks away with the Tyrannosaurus exploding in combat and thus killing Jason Lee Scott. KO! Results Nick: Phew, that was some fight. Wiz: Both Sento and Jason were very experted, but Kamen Rider Build himself outclassed Jason in Speed, Strength and Durability, hell even his High Intelligence was able to pull him through. Nick: Jason may have defeated aliens like Rita Repulsa, but Kamen Rider Build has defeated enemies beyond that including creatures called a Smash. Wiz: Jason not only was outclassed in everything, but he truely didn't have the means of killing Sento, with that said Sento had the job done in time in order to resolve a mysterious past he has. Nick: Looks like Jason Lee Scott was Sparkling, and then Finished. Wiz: The Winner is Kamen Rider Build. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Taking place in Egypt, A black villain and anti-hero with a lightning bolt on his chest sits on his throne when suddenly he hears an oncoming attack as he stands up and swipes it away into a Pyramid, as he looks up to see a Black version of the hero of the Dragon Ball Series smirking. Goku Black VS Black Adam Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'TV' themed Death Battles Category:Kamen Rider VS Power Rangers themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Saban VS Toei' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles